1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a simulation apparatus, and particularly relates to an apparatus for simulating battery.
2. Related Art
Along with progress of technology, various electronic products are developed toward a trend of high speed, high performance, lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness. Therefore, portable electronic apparatuses, for example, notebooks, etc. gradually become a mainstream, In order to facilitate user's carry and usage, a rechargeable battery is generally configured in the portable electronic apparatus to increase practicability of the electronic apparatus. Since the emphasis of the notebook is portability, test of a battery interface of the portable electronic apparatus is a key test. A conventional test method is to install a real rechargeable battery, though plug/unplug of the rechargeable battery probably damages the battery interface, and the rechargeable battery suffers wear and tear due to excessive use. Therefore, it is an important issue to effectively test the battery interface without damaging the battery interface.